


"Help me, I'm being hit on, please be my fake boyfriend for a second?"

by Yukino1612



Series: Prompts - Multifandom [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Felix is a baby, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, ig, just writing this because I feel like it and my other fics can wait for now, knight in shining armor Chan, uncomfortable lixie, woojin ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukino1612/pseuds/Yukino1612
Summary: He should never have listened to the couple. Of course nothing good could ever come from MinSung advice.But here he was, at a bar, being hit on and extremely uncomfortable, trying to get away.But this guy just wouldn't let him leave, even the bartenders were starting to get suspicious, looking at them every so often.But maybe something good did come from tonights events, after all Felix had gained a boyfriend.





	"Help me, I'm being hit on, please be my fake boyfriend for a second?"

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on the 28th December 2019
> 
> I hope all of you get/got into the new year well.
> 
> Have a nice 2020 and stay healthy!
> 
> Edited again 23rd April 2020, apparently I did a very shitty job last time XD

'Great.'

'Just great.'

That's what Lee Felix currently thought, sitting in a bar with a guy next to him who kept talking to him, and more often that Felix was comfortable with, reaching out to touch him.

"I need to go use the bathroom, if you would excuse me for a second...", Felix tried for the nth time that evening, but the stranger just reached out to grab his arm.

"Ah, can't you hold it for a bit longer? As I was saying-", and Felix zoned out again.

He then felt another gaze on him and turned his head to see the bartenders- their names were Woojin and Hyunjin, he thought-, as well as one of the waiters called Jeongin looking at him, seemingly concerned.

But before Felix could give them a sign to show them that he needed help, the guy had already taken a hold of his chin and turned his head so he was looking at the guy.

"Are you even listening? The music and the many people around are probably distracting you, why don't we go back to my place, hm?", the guy was smirking.

"Uh... I have a boyfriend...", Felix sounded unsure, and he knew that he was done for if the guy found out that he had lied to him. After all that guy had much more muscles than him and could possibly just drag him away.

"Oh, you do? But he's not here now, is he? And I bet I could take better care of you than he can, little one."

"You know what? Now I REALLY need to go use the bathroom, would you mind talking about that when I'm back?", Felix didn't know where he had gotten the courage from, he only knew that he needed to get away, and fast.

He made his way to the bathroom and took out his phone, praying to whatever god there was that his Hyung would pick up the phone.

After dialing his number, it took only three rings until the familiar voice filtered through the receiver.

"Hello?", the voice said in Korean.

Felix answered in a hurried and desperate sounding English, "Chris, I need your help."

"What's wrong? Are you still in the club?", asked Chris worriedly.

Felix could hear Changbin asking what was wrong in the background and music playing. They were most likely still at the club as well.

"I was at the bar, and there is this guy, and he keeps bothering me and won't let me go. I managed to go to the bathroom, but I'll have to go back eventually because he's been staring at me and he told me he'd keep an eye on the bathroom and oh my god, Chris, I'm scared.", Felix rushed out.

"Do you want me to come to you?", asked Chris softly, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible.

"No, he might notice and he seems to be very strong, he could probably take on both you and Changbin.... This may sound weird, but could you please pretend to be my boyfriend for a while? I told the guy I had a boyfriend, so maybe he'll back off...?", asked Felix hesitantly, he didn't want to make Chris uncomfortable.

"That's okay. I'm keeping an eye on the bathroom, I'll meet you on your way to the bar", reassured Chris and hung up.

Felix took a few moments to take some deep breaths and gather himself, before he opened the door and walked out to go make his way towards the bar, the guy staring at him with a grin that was making Felix very uncomfortable.

Suddenly, when he was only about five meters away from the guy and he had opened his mouth to tell Felix something, Felix felt an arm sneak around his waist, pulling him sideways until he was facing Chris.

"There you are baby. I've been searching for you. I told you to not just run off, didn't I? You worried me", said Chris and promptly leaned in to kiss Felix.

Felix melted into Chris' gentle hold, letting himself be kissed and kissing back, before pulling back and looking at Chan with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Hyung, I didn't mean to. I was just getting a drink, promise", Felix pouted and Chan pecked his lips before pulling him towards the exit.

"It's okay, let's just go home. I don't want to risk losing you again, little troublemaker", Chris grinned at him.

As soon as they were outside, Chris hugged Felix close to his chest.

"He didn't hurt you or touch you, did he? Maybe he put something into your drink... Do you feel off? Lightheaded or dizzy or anything off? How are you feeling?", worried Chris.

From where he was squished against his Hyung's chest, Felix mumbled out a soft "Safe".

"What?", asked Chris, not understanding what Felix meant.

"I feel safe. I always do when I'm with you, and especially when I'm in your arms... Thank you for getting me out of there", explained Felix.

"It's no problem, I would do it again in a heartbeat. If anything were to ever happen to you, I'd never forgive myself, Lixie."

"I love you", whispered Felix, so overwhelmed by the pure feeling of being protected by Chris, of being in Chris' arms, of _Chris_, that he couldn't help but let the words slip out.

"I love you too, Felix", answered Chriz and kissed Felix's hairline.

"Will you be my boyfriend and protect me from guys like him in the future?", asked Felix softly, looking at Chris with hope sparkling in his eyes.

"Of course."

"Naaaaaawwwwww", came a voice from behind them.

When they turned around they saw Woojin, the bartender, standing there with Jeongin behind him.

Chan turned so that he was between the guys and Felix, when Woojin held his hands up as if to surrender.

"Relax, we don't want to hurt him. He just looked really uncomfortable earlier with the guy, so when you suddenly appeared and kissed him out of the blue we decided to follow you guys to make sure that he was okay", said Woojin.

Jeongin stepped forward and handed them a plate of cookies, "We want to apologize that you had to go through that, we'll try to pay more attention next time and get you -or anyone- out of a situation like this. We'd be happy to see you again since you seem like nice guys, but we'd understand if you didn't come back."

"Nonsense, we'll be back. And thank you, for trying to watch out for me and for the cookies", said Felix with a smile, still in Chan's arms.

After talking for a little bit longer, ChanLix made their way back to their shared apartment, where they curled up on the couch and watched some movies together whilst eating ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, even tho it's just some mindless thing that basically wrote itself after I looked at some pictures of Baby animals and watched some kpop vines and memes XD
> 
> Seriously, I'm sorry if it's shit.
> 
> Have a nice day/morning/evening/night, and stay safe and remember that you're loved.
> 
> Also, if you go to a bar, most or at least some of them have a so called "safeword drink" or an "ask for Angela" thing. If you order the safeword drink or ask for that person, the staff will get you out if you have a horrible date or just feel like something's wrong/off with the other person and you feel unsafe.
> 
> I don't know how it actually works since I'm underage and have never been in a bar or on a horrible date, but if you plan to go to a bar you might want to look that up
> 
> https://www.roughmaps.com/lifestyle/women-from-around-the-world-who-were-forced-to-use-the-bars-safeword-on-a-date-tell-their-stories/
> 
> Here are some People who talked About ordering the safeword drink.
> 
> Please try to be careful, the world is hoestly a cruel place.
> 
> <3Yukino

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Make Me Feel Like The Main Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857079) by [spaceybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybee/pseuds/spaceybee)


End file.
